SoMa One Small Gesture
by Narusaku1357
Summary: It was a simple gesture like handing someone an umbrella on a rainy day that could really start out a wonderful and life changing relationship...SoMa Drabble Cheesy Summary is very cheesy


_Um...So...I'm watching freakin Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ [Every year around my birthday i watch all the Harry Potter movies, and when i'm done i go to the theatre and see the new one that always comes out the same week as my B-Day (ever since the first movie)]..._I wrote __THIS_ ...just now...November 13th 10:50 

WHAT THE FRICCCKKK! ... It makes no sense!

Anyway...hope you like the little drabble i wrote that might not even make sense...I'm still quite happy with myself for finally coming up with a oneshot that didnt drag on forever!

GEEZZZ

Soul Eater doesnt belong to meh! It wouldnt be as random and as strange if it did... seriously~  
plus i'd make so many side stories about cross overs...

[Can you believe i actually concidered a Soul Eater/Harry Potter crossover ...ugh so lame...It must be November(my harry potter freak out month)]  
_  
**P.S: I just recently realized that the age I turn every November 16th is the same age the characters are in the newest Harry Potter movie that comes out each November round the same week! I'm following the characters!** _

...I need to stop talking about Harry Potter...  
this is a Soul Eater story...

* * *

_One Small Gesture_

Just an ordinary day turned to dark when it began raining on his perfect white haired head. His dark blood colored eyes glared forward and as he held the umbrella up over his head, he waited for the light to allow him to walk across the street. Even though there were no cars…it kept it's hand up and told him to stay back. Every time he tried to just j-walk and get on with his miserable life, a car suddenly appeared and drove past as if it had been waiting for him to try and step off of the curb.

He was beginning to get very annoyed…

Soul let out an annoyed groan as his walk was interrupted by yet another car. He looked to his left and saw that there was another car on its way over so he paused for it. "Damn light," He growled. "Damn Cars," He then muttered as he bore his shark like teeth. "This is so uncool!" Suddenly, he caught something in the corner of his right eye and he looked real quick. It wasn't another car…it was a person. A girl in fact—about his age… She stopped a little ahead of him and he noticed that she had a large book above her head to protect herself from the rain; her soaked sandy blond pigtails dripping water onto her shoulders. Soul watched her from behind for a moment and remembered the face she wore when she had first taken her place in front of him. She looked like she was in a hurry…and she was definitely cute…

"Geez…I just got this book…"

It was barely a whisper…but he knew it came from her.

Soul glanced up and watched the rain drops fall onto the umbrella and slide off, over and over again. Something about watching a girl get wet pissed him off. Especially the cute ones… "Not cool…" He barely said it, but he knew she heard him since she had flinched from the sudden break of silence. Her forest green eyes appeared over her shoulder as he took a step forward and held the umbrella up above her head and book. The rain stopped falling upon her…though she never looked away.

"…Thank you…?"

Rain now falling upon Soul's head, his blood colored eyes looked in her direction and he shrugged. "No big deal…" He then said as another car drove by. There was a long silence and finally, the light told him they could walk. Neither of them did though…they both just stared onward and kept their feet firm on the wet ground. During their stare, he broke away to give her a few glances and then he glanced to the left; the town lit up in the distance. It was bound to be warm in town…maybe inside a restaurant or café…and it was also a great chance to get to know such a pretty face…"Uh…wanna grab a coffee or something…?" She looked up at him with curious green eyes and let a small smile form on her lips.

"Sure."

"The name's Soul Evans, by the way," Soul told her as they both walked away from the crosswalk and towards town; now both standing under the umbrella together. Blushing from both the cold and being so close to him, the girl smiled and nodded.

"Maka Albarn…it's real nice to meet you,"

"You too…I guess…"

It was simple gestures like handing someone an umbrella on a rainy day that could really start out a wonderful and life changing relationship.


End file.
